corn_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Jokes
Section heading Welcome! This is a page in which it contains a list of all the jokes posted for the joke of the day. To learn more about joke of the day, click here. List of Jokes 1.What do you call a fish with no eyes? FSH! 2.How does a penguin build it's house? Igloos it together! 3.What's the best way to catch a fish? Have someone throw it at you! 4.Why are penguins so popular on the internet? Because they have web feet! 5.What do you call a snail on a boat? A Snailor! 6.How do you make 7 an even number? Take the "S" out! 7.What 2 objects have four legs but cannot walk? A chair and table! 8.What is a witches' favorite subject in school? Spelling! 9.Why did the snail refuse to take a bath? Water you waiting for! 10.What did the elf learn in school? The Elfabet! 11.When is the WORST time to tell a joke? On April Fools Day! 12.Where does the Easter Bunny go to eat breakfast? At IHOP! 13.What dog can jump higher than a building? Any dog, buildings can't jump! 14.When do you put a sweater on a hot dog? When it's a chili dog! 15.What does Mr. Krabs always say at the start of a bedtime story? Once upon a Dime! 16.What play did the Smurfs always like to perform? The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow! 17.If SpongeBob were to turn into a cake, who would Patrick's new best friend be? Sponge-Cake! 18.Who do you call someone who is always a chatterbox? A ChattAbox! 19.What game did SpongeBob play with his shoes? Hide & Squeak! 20.What did the Easter Bunny dress up as for Halloween? His plain old self! 21.Why was SpongeBob praying in a church? Because he was holey! 22.Where did the seaweed find a job? In the "Kelp Wanted" ads! 23.What did the monkey say to his brother? You're driving me bananas! 24.How do you always start off the day? You feel All-Bran new! 25.Why do some football players never sweat? Because of all their fans! 26.Wanna hear a construction joke? Sure, I'd love to hear a construction joke! Sorry, I'm still working on it! 27.Why did Mickey Mouse go to outer space? Because he wanted to see Pluto! 28.Why does vampires brush their teeth? To stop bat breath! 29.How does cat food get sold? Usually purr cans! 30.What kind of animal should you never play cards with? A Cheetah! 31.What do you call a puffle with a cold? A Snuffle! 32.What's a border collie's favorite dish? Shepherd's pie! 33.When is a vet the busiest? When it's raining cats and dogs! 34.Why did SpongeBob go all the way to Shell City? Gary needed a new shell, of course! 35.What was Mr. Krabs' favorite chore? Taking out the cash! 36.What rhymes with "SpongeBob"? SpongeCake! 37.If SpongeBob were to be a girl, what would her new name be? SpongeGirl! 38.If SpongeBob would be clean all the time and get a new name, what would he re-name himself? SpongeBob CleanPants! 39.Why is there a SpongeBob Party going on? Because he is the mayor of the wiki! 40.Why did the building get destroyed? Because here we GROW again! 41.What would you name your imaginary ice cream friend? Creamy Custard! 42.What would you do if you would roll down in a cave? You would be Rolling in the Deep! 43.What rhymes with Gary? 'Cary!' 44.What is Jokey Smurf's favorite job? Exploding boxes! 4.?. Category:Favorites Category:Content Category:Corn Sky Wiki